They Call Me the Night Howler
by JaketheViper
Summary: When strange howling and acts of vandalism plague the town of Adventure Bay, the townsfolk set out to find the culprit. But who or what...is the Night Howler?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: THIS STORY IS CALLED. "THEY CALL ME THE NIGHT HOWLER! THIS IS NOT RELATED TO R.L. STINE GOOSEBUMPS BOOK GOOSEBUMPS SLAPPYWORLD: B11 THEY CALL ME THE NIGHT HOWLER. I DONT OWN THE TITLE! **

It was a dark, peaceful night in Adventure Bay. Everyone was once again sound asleep. The PAW patrol members were sleeping in their pup houses. Ah yes Adventure Bay was peaceful. But it didn't stay that way. OHHHHHHHHHH! A strange howl ripped through adventure Bay. OHHHHHHHHH!. A crash was heard all was silent.

TIME CARD! THE NEXT MORNING!

"Pups! Wake up! Hurry!" Chase's voice disturbed everyone sleep. "What's wrong Chase!" Skye called out. Everyone came out of their pup houses. "Look!" Chase said. The pups froze at the sight of the mess.

The grill had been knocked over. Burnt coals and ashes littered the ground. The trash can had been knocked over. All the trash was strewn throughout the yard. The picnic table was split in two.

"Wow! That must've been some storm!" Zuma said. "I doubt it Zuma! A storm wont smash a picnic table. This was an intruder!" Kat said. "Or a bear!" Rubble said.

The lookout doors opened and Ryder stepped out and froze. "What happened to my yard?" Ryder gasped.

"We just found it like this!" Chase informed his owner. "Uh pups! I heard strange howling last night. Then a crashing noise." Marshall said. Everyone turned to look at Marshall. "And you didn't think to wake us up and tell us?" Kat asked the spotted pup. "I though I was dreaming." Marshall muttered.

"Let's not get all bent out of shape at Marshall." Ryder ordered. "Let's just clean up this mess!"

The pups agreed and went to work. Rocky and Ryder removed the picnic table. They'd have to buy a new one. Marshall and Kat returned the grill to the upright position and checked to make sure the coal was not burning. The rest of the pups picked up the trash and overturned can.

It took about 15 minutes for the mess to get cleaned up. Once finished everyone went to eat breakfast.

"Aaahhhh. The most important meal of the day." Kat announced as he dig in.

"Look out tummy, cause here it comes." Rubble said. The pups laughed.

Once breakfast was finished everyone went outside to do their own thing.

Chase grabbed a crime novel and began to read. Skye went flying. Zuma went to the beach. Rocky was helping Ryder with maintenance. Marshall and Rubble raided the treat dispensers and watched Apollo the Super Pup.

Time went by fast and before anyone knew it. It was evening.

As the pups got ready for bed, Ryder came outside. "Pups. If you see or hear anything suspicious. Let me know." Ryder said. The pups nodded sleepily and drifted off.

Marshall was the only one left awake. As he was drifting off he heard the howl again.

OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall head bumped the roof of his pup house.

"Ryder? You there?" he asked.

"Marshall?" Ryder groaned sleepily.

"Ryder i heard the howling again!" Marshall whispered urgently.

"Marshall its after 1am. You probably heard a wolf's howl. Go to sleep buddy."

"You're probably right." Marshall said yawning. "Good night."

"Goodnight" the 10 year old responded.

With that Marshall fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Ryder pup pad went off.

"Hello. Ryder here." Ryder said answering the call.

"Ryder! My shops been vandalized!" Mr. Porter said.

"Dont worry Mr. Porter. We'll catch the culprit." Ryder said.

"PAW PATROL. TO THE LOOKOUT." he called into the phone.

"Ryder needs us!" the pups said sleepily.

Once everybody was ready, Ryder gave them the mission.

"Mr. Porters cafe was vandalized in the dead of night pups. For this mission I'll need Chase...I need you to sniff for clues. Rocky...I need you to fix whatever is broken."

The pups said their catchphrases and went down the slide.

Once they arrived they froze at the site. Mr. Porter fruit stand was destroyed and his fruit was gone. Tables and chairs had been knocked over. Chase immediately set his cones out.

"Rocky fix the fruit stand and set the toppled chairs and tables in to their upright position." Ryder ordered.

"Did you notice or hear anything strange, Mr. Porter?" Chase asked once the cones were set up.

"I did actually." Mr. Porter said. "Strange howling. Could it be a wolf?"

"I doubt it" Chase said.

"You heard it too?" Ryder asked.

"What do you mean?"

Ryder told Mr. Porter about Marshall hearing howling for two nights in a row and the vandalized lookout.

Porter was shocked at the info. Once every thing was fixed the trio went home.

"Marshall. You were right about the howling." Ryder said as he entered the lookout.

"Mr. Porter heard it too."

The pups ate breakfast and then everyone had a meeting to discuss suspects.

No one came up with anything.

"Let's name him. How about Shadow Stalker?" Ryder said.

"No. Not cool enough. Midnight Vandal?" Chase asked.

"I got it. Night Howler!" Marshall announced.

The pups instantly liked Marshall idea.

Let's try to find out who it is." Kat said.

"Great idea." Chase agreed.

"Hmmm. Mayor Humdinger?" Rubble asked.

"Doubt it. He doesnt howl. It's an animal most likely." Chase said.

"What about Sweetie?" Zuma put in.

"She's in Barkingburg." Kat said.

"Hey. Ryder." Goodway said.

"We are having a meeting on how to catch the vandal."

"Actually we nicknamed him/her the Night Howler." Ryder said.

Everybody went to the meeting. Once it was over the pups played around in the yard until night came. After eating dinner and brushing their teeth. It was time for bed.

KATIES PET PARLOR

" There you go Cali. All nice and clean." Katie said.

She headed down into the basement and loaded towels in the dryer. Then she put more towels in the washer. OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!

The howl came once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Cali meowed in fear. "Its ok Cali." Katie said.

Together the two rushed up the stairs.

OOOOOOHHHHHHHH!

A clanging sound was heard then silence.

"Hmmmmmm. Guess something fell ov..." Katie didn't get to finish her sentence as the pet parlor exploded. Windows shattered. Bricks flew apart. Furniture fell. Katie herself was thrown into the wall. The heavy shells fell off on top of her.

Katie groaned. Opened her eyes. She didn't know how long she'd been out.

She gasped as she saw the fire. A raging fire.

"Cali! Call the PAW Patrol! My phone is...somewhere." Katie said.

Meowing in reply, Cali used her nose to click on Ryders icon.

"Hello. Ryder here." Ryder said.

"RYDER HELP ME! MY PARLOR EXPLODED! I CANT GET OUT! IM STUCK UNDER SOME SHELVING AND THERES A FIRE!" Katie screamed in a panicked voice.

Ryder immediately knew the answer to the question before he asked.

"Did you hear strange howling?"

"Yes."

"On the way"

Ryder called his team.

Once in position he addressed them.

"Ok pups! The Night Howler has struck again. Katie heard howling. Moments later...her shop EXPLODED and she's trapped inside. We have to hurry. For this mission I need...Marshall...I need you to put the fire out and rescue Katie and Cali." Ryder ordered.

"I'm Fired Up!" Marshall said.

"Chase...I need you to keep people away from the scene." Ryder said.

"These Paws Uphold the Laws!" Chase said.

"And lastly...Kat...uh...Kat?" Ryder asked.

He wasn't there.

Turning around Ryder used the GPS on Kat's collar.

"It shows...he's in town?" Ryder asked himself.

"Skye...see if you can find him."

"This Pup's Gonna Fly!" Skye said.

Once their orders were given they rushed to slide.

SCENE CHANGE: PARLOR

Ryder, Marshall and Chase arrived on the scene to put out the fire and rescue cali and katie.

Marshall and Ryder rushed into the parlor. Marshall used his water cannon to put out some of the fire. "Katie?" Marshall called out. A groan was heard from the wall. "Over here." came the reply. Marshall rushed over and together the two lifted up the shelves and helped Katie and Cali out. Once they were safe, Marshall battled the blaze. 30 min later the fire was out.

"Did you find the cause?" Ryder asked.

"Yes. It was an overturned gas can next to the dryer vent. The heat ignited the fumes." Marshall said.

"We need to stop him before he kills someone." Chase said.


	4. Chapter 4

MEANWHILE...Skye was following Kat in her chopper. She caught sight of him in her goggles. Once she was near him she landed her chopper and got out.

"Kat..." she began. Skye was cut off by an ear piercing howl. Kats eyes were closed. OOOOOOHHHHHHH! He let out another howl. _He's sleepwalking!, Skye realized. _

She called for her owner. "Ryder you there?" Skye asked.

"Go ahead Skye." Ryder voice came over the pup tag.

"I found Kat. He's sleepwalking. Kat's the night Howler!" Skye said. OOOOOOHHHHHH!

"We'll be there soon. Dont try to wake him. Kat can be very dangerous if hes sleepwalking." Ryder ordered.

Kat had snuck behind Skye while she was talking. Skye noticed. "Ryder hes advancing towards me." Skye said urgently.

Skye backed up slowly as she was afraid. Her rump hit a tree. Kat advanced.

As luck would have it Kat stubbed his toe on a rock. Kat eyes shot open. Kat let out a howl of pain and jumped up and down on two feet.

He stopped upon noticing his surroundings. "What the..." he said. "Where am I?"

Kst looked around and noticed Skye. "Did you...KIDNAP ME?!" Kat shrieked.

Kat began snarling.

"Why you little..." Kat said as he raised his paw. "Ruff net!" Chase said. The net fell over Kat.

"Ryder." he called upon noticing his owner. "Skye kidnapped me."

"Kat...you were sleepwalking." Marshall said.

"Ooooohhhhhhh. That makes sense." Kat said. "So I'm the Night Howler eh"

"YOU'RE the Night Howler!"

Everyone turned to see the citizens. "My shop was destroyed. That's arson. I'm pressing charges." Katie said.

"You ate my fruit and destroyed the stand." Mr. Porter said.

"That's not all. My flowers have been ripped out of my garden." Goodway said.

"My vegetable garden is smashed". Yumi said.

"Guys calm down everyone." Ryder said putting his hands up. Everyone quieted down but the an gry glares stayed on their faces.

"I'm sure Kat didn't mean to do it. Hes a sleepwalker. He had no control over it." Ryder said.

"Yeah. He woke up when he stubbed his toe on a rock. He didn't even know how he got here. He even accused me of being the Night Howler and kidnapping him." Skye announced.

"Sleepwalking has many causes. Most likely, he's worried about something." Marshall said. Everyone turned to look at Kat. He tried to hunker down deeper into the net.

"Kat what is wrong?" Skye asked.

"Nothing. It happens when I'm in a new place. I'm not used to being here yet." Kat said. "Also I'm different from other cats. I mean...look at Cali. She has fur. I dont. I dont have irises. I'm larger than a normal housecat." Kat began to cry. The pups cut him loose.

"Kat being different is nothing to be ashamed of. We are all different. Not one of us...is the same." Skye said.

"You're afraid of being different? Kat you've fought wolves, cougars, and a bear." Rubble said. "If you can handle those. You can handle being different."

"Skye and Rubble are right. We love you for you." Rocky said.

" and That will never change."


End file.
